Captain of Her Heart
by Applebucker77
Summary: There's something about her I just... can't ignore. Something I feel like I've been missing. It's nothing, really. Nothing tangible. Nothing I can put my finger on. Yet when I'm with her, everything is as it should be. Better than it should be. Pearlnet. Companion to "Love My Way".


**Playlist:**

**"Captain of Her Heart"- Double**  
><strong>"Turn To Stone"- Electric Light Orchestra<strong>**  
>"Secret Smile"- Semisonic<strong>

* * *

><p>It is my understanding that most beings, both human and gem, find her uninteresting. That she has no conscience, no presence, no connection. That she is never truly here, she's always off in a world of her own.<p>

The humans of Beach City have told me that there is something about her that... just isn't right.

I know she seems strange. She doesn't like to socialize, and none of the humans here seem to know why.

Neither do I, yet... there's something about her I just... can't ignore. Something I feel like I've been missing.

It's nothing, really. Nothing tangible. Nothing I can put my finger on. It is more so atmospheric. Her presence is... uplifting.

I put up with a lot of things that don't bring me joy. Humans for one thing. Silly creatures... scurrying around, trying to enjoy as much of their life as they can before the elements swipe it away.

As I'm sure you all are aware of, my teammate Amethyst is a real nuisance in my life. Annoying little imp thinks she can get away with making fun of me, stealing my things, and being generally crude in manner.

Another thing on my mind is Rose Quartz. For the leader of the valiant Crystal Gems, her behavior is beginning to worry me. I mean, just how close does she need to be to those humans until she's been satisfied? I know we're supposed to protect them, but it doesn't mean we have to like them. They're just a bunch of silly mortals! What could Rose possibly see in them? I mean, even Amethyst is getting a little too playful with them. We are supposed to be guarding the Earth's inhabitants, not sleeping around with them!

...I've got plenty to worry about.

And I couldn't be happier that I have Garnet here.

As you may already know, I cannot let anything slip away from me. In my peripheral line of vision, everything must make sense. There is no alternative to _concise_,_ perfect_ order. If something is amiss, I can't take it. My insides jolt with chaos when something is out-of-place.

When I look at Garnet, I see a multitude of mysteries and puzzles. Her stoic exterior and confusing, enigmatic behavior never makes sense to me, to anyone.

And yet, that moment of hesitant chaos battering my insides... never comes.

When I'm with her, everything is as it should be.

When I stand by her side, nothing could possibly faze me.

When she touches my shoulder... in that wonderful way that she does... I am safe from the brink.

When she falls, I feel myself falling too.

I shouldn't be allowed to feel this way about Garnet. She's supposed to be my teammate, not my...

... I can't even say it. Girlfriend? Sweetheart? Lover? Soulmate?

I wish I knew what to do about this. It took me such a long time to earn Garnet's trust, to get her to open up. It kills me knowing that it took me the longest for her to befriend, that Rose and Amethyst were able to bask in her companionship before I could. They think that they know her better than I do, that she will never feel the way about me as I do her.

What _rubbish_!

Disagreeing with Rose was uncomfortable, certainly. But she was... wrong! I know there is more to Garnet than she is letting on. I can feel it.

And I think she feels it, too.

Out of all of us, she has had the most difficult time adjusting to the many concepts of Earth. It is just so different than our home...

So we help each other. She listens to and acknowledges my many theories about this rocky little planet, something neither Rose or Amethyst are interested in. I mean, how could they ignore the many fascinating possibilities in favor of hedonistic pleasures? It never made sense to I or Garnet.

She takes care of me. As you may already know, I do tend to fall victim to bouts of anxiety. Contrary to one's impression that she may be a tad 'dense', Garnet has learned to spot the symptoms of an oncoming attack, and knows how to handle them in a manner that doesn't push me further into my own discord. She is strong for me, for us all.

Most of all, she has given me the opportunity to see the power and grace in others. Not just my own, but other beings, both mortal and magic. I need not to like them all, but I've gained a new respect for the collective vitality that ties all living things together. She even helped me cultivate a lovely cherry tree, providing it the strength it needed to grow as tall and powerful as it did.

"Strength only wavers as much as you allow it to, Pearl. Don't let anything bring you down."

Of course she had been speaking of Sugilite, the monstrosity I'd seldom faced before. The combination of Garnet and Amethyst that always made me feel small, insignificant. True, she was useful... under certain circumstances... But Garnet's words were a consolation that kept me sane and smiling until the beastly, towering creature would separate again. Though that doesn't stop me from worrying about Sugilite's occasional persistence to remain fused... Garnet worries about it, too.

She is at her best on her own. Garnet's entity is the most beautiful in the universe, and I deny all who say otherwise.

And I know she wants to be closer to me. I heard it in her sultry gasps of ecstasy, I felt in the sweat coating her soft, warm skin, and I could taste it in her longing, passionate kisses...

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... same story, different perspective? What do you think?<strong>  
><strong>-Bucky<strong>


End file.
